wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Heather Sands
Heather Sands (born October 12, 1997) is an Australian musician and actor. He began is career at age 13 and has been very active from there. Early Life Heather Sands was born in New South Wales, Australia. He spent the majority of his childhood there. Sands has a mother and father, Jace and Katy, who had him when they were 18 years old. They got married at 20 years old and Sands was in their wedding. When Sands was 6 years old, his little sister, Danielle, was born. Career 2010-2013: Move to LA; Columbia Records All his chilhood, Sands loved to perform. He loved to mimic the performers he'd see on TV and try to perform just like them. When he was 8 years old, he performed in his first play at church. Sands always loved to be the center of attention and he loved to entertain people. He loved both acting and singing in his elementary school choir. After about 3 church plays, 1 school play, and singing in the choir, Sands' parents got him an agent once he was 12. Sands took a few professional lessons from the agency and then when he was 13, the family finally moved out to L.A. Sands got his first gig signing to Columbia Records. He released his first single "Waiting Outside the Lines" a few months after being signed. Sands spent most of his career opening for small acts at concerts and covering songs. He made his first acting appearance on the Nick at Nite series, "See Dad Run," when he was 15. When he turned 16, Sands left Columbia Records and is began looking for another label. '2014-present: ''4 Way Street, Wiki Channel pilot' In August 2014, Heather Sands was chosen to be a member of an all new boy band being formed titled "4 Way Street." On August 21, 2014, the boys of ''4 Way Street were announced to be Dane Wilkins, Heather Sands, Jesse Raynes , and Dakota Roberts. Jessie1010, the group manager and manager of over 10 Wiki Channel actors and a Wiki Records music president, says about the band, "I'm very excited to be working with 4 Way Street. This is definitely something different for Wiki Records. It's not a girl group like ILY or a band with a lead singer like Zander Sun & the Stars. It's a boy band where the voices of all four boys will be heard. The boys we have chosen are ridiculously talented and they work so well together. It's not even work with these guys, it's just pure fun. Music is something that comes from the heart so it was important that the boys we chose had a connection and things in common. That's exactly what we have here with them." Jessie went on to say, "I also love the fact that the boys are very experienced. Dane has tons of credits, Dakota was raised in the performing industry, Jesse has been in a band before, and Heather has worked with a label before. We didn't have to teach them anything. Additionally, I think it's fabulous that a lot of the boys are already working on Wiki Channel and doing their acting work separately from the band. People will be able to watch them separately on screen, then hear them come together as a band. It's an incredible thing." In Septemer 2014, Heather Sands was cast in the Wiki Channel dance-musical pilot, "Break Free," as Jeff Summers, which will star big Wiki Channel actress Chesney Ramirez and Percilla Gold. Personal Life Sands is very close to his sister and enjoys spending time with her. He also enjoys writing music and playing his guitar. Category:Male Actors Category:Singers Category:Jessie1010's actors Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Male Singers Category:Employed Actors